1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved mask for use by dentists, surgeons and others to avoid contamination with germs and viruses of their patients and customers. A feature of the invention is the fact that the visor is made of a flexible material and shaped so that the temples of the eyeglasses worn by the user may be inserted through transverse slits near the ends of the visor. When eyeglasses are worn, the visor is so positioned that it projects forwardly of the forehead of the wearer above the level of the eyeglasses. A transparent plastic shield of sheet plastic attaches to the visor and extends down below the level of the mouth of the wearer and around the sides of the head, thus providing superior frontal and lateral protection from splashing and spattering with bodily fluids of the patient or customer.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical masks of gauze and paper have been used to prevent intercontamination of doctor and patient. However, wearing such masks is hot and uncomfortable and, frequently, frightening to patients. Putting on the mask and removing same are time-consuming and sometimes difficult. Breath condenses within the mask and hence the latter becomes saturated with moisture and thereby fails to be an effective barrier to viruses and bacteria.
Further, conventional masks cause the wearer to re-inhale exhaled breath, causing the CO.sub.2 content of the blood to rise. The result of this may be increased heart and respiration rates and higher body temperatures and perspiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 illustrates a visor-type mask for dentists and dental technicians which is commercially successful. This reference shows a visor which attaches to the head and a transparent shield supported thereby. In the present invention, the visor is intended for use by persons wearing eyeglasses. The temple bars of the eyeglasses are inserted through slits on the ends of the visor so that the eyeglasses support the visor and the visor, in turn, supports the transparent plastic shield.
The attachment of the transparent shield to the visor is simplified.
A feature of the invention is the fact that the eyeglasses support the weight of the device and, since the user is accustomed to the weight of eyeglasses, localized pressure on the head and an unusual weight load are not sensed.
Another feature of the invention is the fact that its construction is somewhat less expensive than previous masks of applicant.
Other references are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 and additional references were cited by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office prior to the issuance of said patent.